camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BookTwerk
Claimed Congratulations! Your character Sapphire Calder has now been claimed as a daughter of Apollo :D. Remember to create a page for your character and a word bubble to be used for roleplay. Once you're done, kindly add your character to the Apollo's Cabin Photo Album (in alphabetical order) or let me know which image you want on it so that I can make the necessary edit. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on me or another member of the administrative team's talk page. I look forward to roleplaying with you! Re: We currently have a Word Bubbles Version 2.1 Help Page, it provides the blank coding for the version 2.1 word bubble. Next you'd just need to create a template page (The name of the template can be something like: Template:SapphireC), copy and paste the blank coding into the template page, and fill in the parameters and then publish it. Once you're done, I can go over how to use the word bubble for roleplays C:. If you have any other questions, don't be hesitant on asking me, I'll be happy to see what I can do to help C:. Re: No worries, keep on asking X3. For the powers, right now you can list all the powers except for the "3, 6, and 9 Months After Character is Made powers" as your character needs to be made for 3, 6, and 9 months for you to be able to access those powers, unless you use an early power-up prize. Re: Um mind giving me a bit of time, then I can help you with the word bubble. I need to do some admin stuff first. C: Re: Well I can make it for you when I'm done, in the mean time can you give me two pairs of colors (the color from each pair needs to be similar colors so it creates a gradient), two text colors (color for text), border color, and font type. You can choose the colors from Color Picker and the font from the fonts tab on the Custom Signatures page. Re: Since I'm waiting on something I've got time to do your word bubble. So I used the colors you provided, but also had to choose one more. Here's the link to the word bubble: Template:SapphireC, just fill whatever I left as "WIP". C: To use the word bubble during roleplays you just use the coding (the ~~~~~ is used for the timestamp): If you want the word bubble to say: "Hello!", use the coding: It'll come up as this: Adopt a Newb So on our wiki, we have this Adopt a Newb program where a level five user helps an user through the first five weeks on the wikia. Since I already helped you a bunch, just wanna ask if you want to be adopted by me C:? Re: Well you're officially adopted ma newbie :D *yay*. If you need anything just let me know :3. And we need to get to know one another soon >.<. And we can roleplay when you make your character page. C: Re: Nah, that's only for claims pages ^~^, for character pages you just name it after your character. So with your character, the page should be called: Sapphire Calder Re: Hmm, what part of a character page? And you don't need to be sorry XP, you are my newbie. Re: ;3 you dirty little girl *tbh everyone could sound wrong*, well back to spam filter problem XD. It might be false result from the spam filter or you might have put a blacklisted link or the pagename might have a blacklisted word, other than that I don't know >.<. Re: I'm on my phone right now, so it's a pain writing this message XD. But, um, what did you make the pagename as and did you put any links? Those are the things I remember that can trigger the spam filter. Re: I think that's the problem XP, you need a name for the page, you shouldn't leave it blank >.<. Re: *takes out le banhammer* Keep in mind that it's an admin you're talking to XP *such wiki brotherly love*. Anyways, the name of your character of course. So you should name the page: Sapphire Calder Re: Try without it and then after you published it, edit the page and add the link. Re: Um, then I'm not sure but try directly copying your claim (without the comments) onto the page, if that works then you can put the infobox and reformat it after. Renamed I renamed the page you created to Sapphire Calder, so you officially got yourself a character page :3. :D Awwwwwww ty <3, and yeah I've been told by my newbs many times XD. Month Powers Re: :O tbh I watched it way too many times >3<. Well, since you got your character claimed and you got your word bubble you can start roleplaying. Re: Wait did you think I didn't reply cuz you insulted me O.o. I was just updating some templates so I didn't have time to reply yet *ish like 2 edits away from 7000 edits*. Images Kindly don't be uploading duplicates for the same image, you don't need different uploads of the same image, one for a claim and one for a character page. So next time, just make sure you stick to one upload per image. Re: Well you know the drill, hit me up with colors and I'll make it when I get the chance tonight :D And since chu are newbie (>:3) we need to rp nao! ">~< Choosy from one of these chars: *Kwang Hyang-Soon *Bryson Hawkins *Colton Owen But if chu don't want these I've got a char list on mai userpage. but I'd rather you choose from the three. Re: Uhm I need two pairs of colors (the two colors from each pair needs to be similar colors so it creates a gradient), two text colors, border color, and font type. Oh and go ahead and post on the page. And what's with girls going crazy over guys... XP Re: The word bubble for Alexandra's done: Template:AlexandraH. Just go ahead and fill the WIP's. Sapphire Would you like for me to fix up your character's picture in the information box? :Fixed : Training Roleplay Would you like to do a training roleplay, I'll post? The victor of 4 (talk) 18:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Training Forum Kindly take a look at The victor of 4's talk page for my message to him regarding him godmodding in your training fight. If you are uncomfortable with the fight and the godmod(s) used, you are able to assume that the fight had never took place and end it as it is with no reply as it is unfair for your character to be put in an inevitable danger and situation. Re: Was chilling with some friends the past few hours and I love how you message you perfectly after I got changed. But whoa there gurl, how much cocaine have you been snorting (jkjk <3) cuz you sound hella high XP. OMG Kevadude, I never agreed to this :O but I guess I'm stuck w/ it X3. I'll make le WB, give me a sec. WB Here itish, sorry if it's shitty I'm tired as hell right now ">.<. Template:ElliotJ Signature As per your request on the custom signatures page, your sig has been made :) You can find a link in the comments of the page, or here. Instructions on using the sig are found on the page. Good luck! :) Training Forum So I recently gave Victor a first warning due to him godmodding in your training forum roleplay. Because fo that, the fight is voided and both characters should assume that the fight never took place in-characterly. However, this doesn't stop you two from continuing and finishing the fight. To discuss about your posts, this is nothing major at all just some problems with the wording. In the first few posts you used the words: "tried, trying", but later on you didn't use them. When you just use punched, punching they can be seen as minor godmodding. For example, there's a difference between the two: (Your posts) (Your post with the bolded change) The original posts (the top ones) seems to be godmodding as you say that she punched and kicked Excalibur without giving him a reaction to it. So in the future try to use the words: "tried, attempted, trying, hopefully, perhaps, maybe, and etc.) in the actions in your post. LOL there's already an HP place, they're called Dumbledore's Army or something, never read divergent. i have no interest in both ideas, sorry >~< Gradients Can you please change the gradients on Template:AlexandraH and Template:ElliotJ? They are extremely difficult to read and to even have a chance of seeing the text you have to highlight it, which is a real hassle for users. Thanks! :) Also, can you please leave a link in the template somewhere to the character's cabin page. Also Also, if you have the time can you please find the name of Elliot's model? Re: Uhm there's already a harry potter roleplay: Dumbledore's Army Roleplay and Divergent is meh to me >~< Don't have too too much interest in it to do a roleplay for it :/ Model The model (Chloe Harwood) you are using for your character: Elizabeth is already in use by User:Little Unusual Me for the character: Wendy Winters. You'd either need to ask the user if she wishes to share the model with you or find a different model. Metagaming Re: ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)KEVADUDETTE?! XD ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) And it *COCAINE *cough*. For your siggie, go here: and find the custom signature box and put: and check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box. Then it should work whenever you put ~~~. "Usted está en lo alto de la cocaína!" Google translate OP >~< Re: Dude be patient, I've got to archive characters, level other users and check claims, I can't do it all at once "-_- Animal Spirit A page under the name "Chase" already exists as a character owned by User:Jacob.radon24, so your page: Template:Chase could not be redirected to that name. Therefore you have no choice but to choose a different name for your character. Re: I'm in the middle of checking your Broken Covenant claim right now and I found a long list of issues, so give me some more time and I should be done. Re: Commented, The overall quality of the claim isn't too bad but the context and the history it's self is kind of lacking. Word Bubble As I was categorizing templates earlier, I came across the word bubble for your animal spirit, Masen. I removed one of the pictures (his animal form) as it disrupted the template. If you still want to have his animal form shown, you can place the picture on his page instead of his word bubble. Re: The problem is when you put the the file name you put: when you should just put the file name itself: MiSexyOneDirection.jpg uhm.. i would like to point out that using a model from One Direction is insane. we have strict rules on using famous models. you CAN put up Zayn for an image vote, but since i don't think there's a single person on the wiki who hasn't heard of that horr- very well known band. so i suggest just finding a new model to use, thank you for your time. good and btw, when you're a heterosexual male like myself their looks don't really mean much to ya XD you can but you'll quickly get a possibly angry IM from either Brocky or Oli since they have rights to le models >~< Model The model (Category:Arthur Sales) is in use by User:EvilhariboMadness and me. User:EvilhariboMadness has the rights over it and gave me permission to use it. You are not allowed to use him and are to change the model as soon as possible after receiving this message. In the future please make sure you check if the model you want to use is in use. And passing a message from Oli, he does not want to share the models Finn and Jack Harris with you and you may not use them. ' ' Re: Well I believe the twelve year old age minimum still applies, but it doesn't make sense for the Broken Covenant to accept a twelve to fourteen year old and it's really hard for a young demigod to interact with other Broken Covenant members who mostly have a difficult history and dispises the gods. It's basically like a twelve trying to interact with a gang and its members. I would generally say a minimum age of fifteen (fourteen if you must) makes the most sense and is the best for Broken Covenant roleplaying. Re: The model category has the category "Image Graveyard", so that means that it was in use by a character but the character was deleted so it's up for grabs by anyone. Re: Nah it's fine I got it.